


Cover Story

by Apotheocrisy



Series: Overwatch Ficlets [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Hanzo Has a Crush, M/M, McCree is Clueless Until He's Not, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apotheocrisy/pseuds/Apotheocrisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCree and Hanzo are about to spend a week undercover as lovers. Of course, they need to make sure their performance is convincing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Story

Hanzo caught McCree's arm after dinner. "Your room?" he mouthed. The sharpshooter nodded and made his way back to his room, curious as to what Hanzo wanted. He arrived first, the Japanese man reaching his quarters a minute or so later.

"It has occurred to me that we may want to practice being...physically affectionate with each other," said Hanzo after a moment of averting his eyes from Jesse McCree. 

McCree flushed. "I hear that right?"

"I would assume so," the other man replied. It was Hanzo's turn to flush now. "If you don't want to, that is fine, I just...thought it might be a good idea not to have our first kiss in front of a room of strangers."

"You're right!" interrupted McCree. "Just nervous, is all. Uh. How do you want to do this, pardner?"

The slightly shorter Hanzo shuffled closer to Jesse, who extended his arm and gently grabbed the eldest Shimada's shoulder. McCree stared into Hanzo's coffee brown eyes for a moment before Hanzo closed them and took a deep breath. He pressed his surprisingly soft lips to McCree's own chapped ones, and for a moment their kiss remained fairly innocent. Then it was McCree who moved his lips ever so slightly, and Hanzo who huffed a small breath against the gunman's still-closed mouth, and suddenly they were _actually_ kissing and McCree realized it was something he kind of didn't want to stop doing. After a moment of this, it was Hanzo who pulled away. 

"Darlin', that was-"

"A practice kiss, and nothing more. If you must call me 'darling' it can wait until we actually begin the mission." said Hanzo stiffly. 

"Whoa there-what happened to practicin'?" asked McCree. 

"We practiced," Hanzo replied. For a second, the cowboy thought he detected a flash of something unreadable in the archer's eyes, but it was gone too quickly for him to be sure. 

"One thing!" argued McCree. 

"And now we are practicing arguing like an old married couple," replied Hanzo. "I apologize. This was a bad idea," he said and turned to leave. 

"Wait, Hanzo!" called McCree. The assassin ignored him. 

McCree huffed and stalked after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Overwatch is officially the first fandom I've written more than three things for. (Before anyone goes looking, this is only the second on AO3!)
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
